chiranjeevifandomcom-20200214-history
Chiranjeevi
Konidela Siva Sankara Vara Prasad or more popularly known as Chiranjeevi is one of India's popular actors. He was born on August 22, 1955 (10 AM) at Narsapur, West Godavari District, Andhra Pradesh, India. he is a three time Nandi Award, seven time Best Actor (Filmfare Award in Telugu), and the Padma Bhushan Award. Childhood Vara Prasad is the eldest son of Late Sri Venkat Rao and Smt Anjana Devi. He had two brother and two sisters. Vara Prasad spent his childhood with his grandparents because of his dad's occupation. Vara Prasad has two brothers1 2 and two sisters3 4. Vara Prasad did his schooling in Nidadavolu, Gurajala, Ponnuru, Mangalagiri and Mogalturu. After finishing high school he joined C.S.R.Sharma Jr. College at Ongole and then finished collage at Y.N. College in Narasapur. After he finished his schooling in 1977 he moved to Chennai, India to start his career in acting Height. 7 feet chiranjeevi . Career Vara Prasad went by many names during his acting career. One night he got a dream and in it Lord Hunman called him Chiranjeevi, after telling this to his mother she told him to change his screen name to Chiranjeevi. Vara Prasad being a devote of Lord Hunman agreed with his mother. In The Beginning After getting his diploma he got an offer in the movie ‘Punadi Rallu’ but that movie got delayed. A while later another director saw his picture and gave him a role in ‘Pranam Khareedu’ which became his first release. At the beginning of his career Chiranjeevi acted as villains in the movies Kukka Kaatuki Cheppu Debba, Kotthapeta Rowdi etc. Chiranjeevi started to get noticed in the movie 'Initilo Ramayya Vidhilo Krishnayya'. From 1978 and 1983 he acted in over 60 movies (mainly secondary characters). Khaidi was mainly what launched Chiranjeevi into stardom. He acted as the hero in the two and half hour movie. Khadi was directed by A Kodandarami Reddy and produced by Thirupathi Reddy of Samyuktha movies. The movie Pasivadi Pranam, released in 1987, launched him even further into his acting career. At the same time he also acted in the movie Swayam Krushi, that is how he won his first Nandi Award. Chiranjeevi want on to create great movies in the Telugu Industry such as Adavi Donga, Donga Mogudu, Yamudiki Mogudu, Aaradhana, Rudraveena, Challenge, Vijetha, and Kondaveeti Donga. Chiranjeevi gained the title megastar in the movie Marana Mrudangam, released in August 1988. At the same time Chiranjeevi was working on another movie, Rudraveena. He got the "Nargis Dutt" for his acting in that movie. In the 90's Chiranjeevi had so many great movies, almost every one of them broke records. Some of those movies were Gang Leader, Rowdy Alludu, Jagadeka Veerudu Athiloka Sundari and Gharana Mogudu. But after that Chiranjeevi hit a lean patch he made some poor choices like acting in Mechanic Alludu, SP Parasuram, Big Boss and Rickshavodu. After acting in Hitler he got his popularity back with his fans. Indra was released in 2002. This movie went on to became on of his greatest hits. He got a Nandi Award for this new movie. From 2013 onwards, he was on the lookout for the right script to mark his comeback into cinema, in what would coincidentally happen to be his 150th film as an actor. A year following the release of the highly successful 2014 Tamil film Kaththi, Chiranjeevi chose to remake that film in Telugu as his comeback film. The remake, titled Khaidi No. 150, directed by V. V. Vinayak, was released during the Sankranti holiday in 2017, about 6 months short of a decade following Shankar Dada Zindabad, to positive reviews and record-breaking box-office revenue. Critics have singled out Chiranjeevi in particular, praising him for both his performance and appearance, especially following a decade of absence from cinema.5455.Khaidi No. 150 grossed ₹41.75 crore on the opening day all over India56 and crossed the ₹100 crore mark in 5 days.57 It grossed over $2 million in the USA.58 As of February 2017 the film has grossed ₹164 crore.59 His next film will be a biopic on Uyyalawada Narasimha Reddy and is titled Sye Raa Narasimha Reddy which is directed by Surender Reddy. MangatraiNeeraj is proud to be associated with Sye Raa Narasimha Reddy. The lead roles have been played by Megastar Chiranjeevi and Nayantara, adorned in MangatraiNeeraj jewellery Stylist and Costume Designer of the movie, Ms. Sushmita Konidela collaborated with MangatraiNeeraj to produce timeless pieces for the main characters of the movie With extensive research on the jewellery of that era, the focus was to recreate exquisite pieces that would perfectly define each character according to their personality. The design team at MangatraiNeeraj used Gold, Rubies Stones, Emerald Stones, Uncut Diamonds, Freshwater Pearls and Kundan jewellery, to bring alive the beauty of Temple jewellery Sharing her thoughts on this association, Ms.Sushmita Konidela,Costume Designer and Stylist, Sye Raa Narasimha Reddy says, “ I had a wonderful experience working with Mangatrai Neeraj team. Sye Raa Narasimha Reddy is an epitome of a great warrior in history. We produced pieces depicting the time of that era. The reason we collaborated with Mangatrai Neeraj was for it’s age old legacy and exceptional craftsmanship!” Mr.Neeraj, Managing Director, MangatraiNeeraj, says “Associating with Megastar Chiranjeevi’s banner was a great experience for us here at MangatraiNeeraj. Having our pieces adorned by Chiranjeevi and Nayantara in this epic movie gives us immense joy and grateful to have had the opportunity to work with the most talented people in the industry!” Adding to the above, Mr.Nayan Gupta, Managing Partner, MangatraiNeeraj says “Me and Sushmita Konidela have worked closely on creating intricate pieces depicting the time of this epic period film. We have also launched our SYE RAA Narasimha Reddy Line Of Jewellery By MangatraiNeeraj collection at MangatraiNeeraj. As jewellery partners of Sye Raa Narasimha Reddy, we are aiming to showcase our creativity and make these jewellery pieces a part of Tollywood history!” MangatraiNeeraj has created the SYE RAA Narasimha Reddy Line of Jewellery by MangatraiNeeraj for the consumers which is a breathtaking assortment of handcrafted jewellery with a keen focus on intricate craftsmanship, inspired by the pieces worn in the film. The collection includes Kundan, Temple Jewellery Collection and Kasumala in Gold and Nakshi work available from 27th September 2019 Personal Life Chiranjeevi got married to Konidela Surekha, daughter of eminent yesteryear comedian Allu Rama Lingaiah, on February 20, 1980. He has 3 children, Eldest daughter Sushmita, Son Ram Charan Teja & youngest daughter Sreeja. Awards Filmfare Awards *Subhalekha (1982) *Intiguttu (1984) *Rudraveena (1988) *Muta Mesthri (1993) *Sneham Kosam (1999) *Indra (2002) *Shankar Dada MBBS (2004) Nandi Awards *Swayam Krushi *Apadbandhavudu *Indra Other *Padma Bhushan *Nargis Dutt Movies To see fill list of movies follow this link Category:Family